Inside the picture
by Emzluvsfanfiction
Summary: Maya and Lucas drew conflict or to try get something off their minds. Lucas drew them. Maya drew him and her on different pieces of paper and then a three girl one guy type picture. She wished she was in the picture. He wished he was in the picture. Sometimes, what you wish for can lead to a lot more. They'd find out that for sure! (Lucaya gmw,I don't own any of these characters)
1. Painting the picture

**A/N: Good to be back! I'm obsessed with lucaya right now so sorry in advance. Anyway here it is!**

She couldn't do this to him. Sooner or later she'd get over him,she'd move on. She kept telling herself that but nothing seem to come. She still was fixed on him,his features. Him.

He couldn't bear the thought of her knowing. He'd be dead because he couldn't do this. He would be teased if he told her this. He tried to forget about her but she still stood in his way. He was fixed on her,her features. Her.

Last month Maya had to stay the night at his house. Her mother was on nights,her best friend was out of town and she didn't even want to go in the nerd party house. She liked his mother, eventually. They were good with her. They knew so much about her,even things she didn't know about herself.

He loved her sleeping there,it seemed right. She was in the guest room,one hall walk away. He knew he couldn't do this to her. Only he also knew his mother liked her. Eventually. It took a while for his mother but for him,he always knew. He didn't dare do this to her.

She normally would go home and draw, sometimes other things,mainly him. She couldn't show her affection so instead she drew herself. She hated drawing herself,it braught out all her flaws yet this piece was...different. This one looked good and the pained face she normally drew was erased into a smile. For the first time,she had drawn herself with a smile.

Before bed,he spoke to her. He found her sketchbook and took a peek. He saw himself once and then on the next page he saw her. She had a smile on her face. She looked happier than ever. That night when he went back,he drew. Even though no one really said he was a good artist,he was. He drew him and her together. He then put a loveheart locket on her portrait. A big loveheart locket with them inside. She felt safe that night. She had thought about it though and resulted in drawing a new picture. One that said that she would never have him. On it was three girls,one being her,one being her best friend and the other was the popular girl. They all had smiling faces and were near the back of the sketchbook. In the front side stood a tall blonde boy who was their age. He had to decide between them. It was too hard.

He had drawn until he didn't know what to draw. The main sketches consisted of her,him and a few others that always seem to get in the way of them. He needed to let her know this. He couldn't. It wasn't possible for him. She was a girl too tough to care about him.

She was asleep,she was peaceful. The whole reason she drew was to make conflict disappear. Make everything seem okay. She wished she had a magical genie or fairy godmother. She wished she was in the sketchbook to see who he chose. She wished. She wished.

He was asleep,he was restless. The reason he drew her and him together was because he needed her. He only wandered if she knew that. He wished he was a prince who could easily capture any heart. He wished he could be in his picture to finally have a chance with her. He wished. He wished.

They were the two artists. The ones who drew their problems away. The ones who saw the future in a different way than most. The creative two. They brushed away their conflictions and easily forgot about most of their drawings. Except for one. That one was of them. The wished they could be inside a picture. Little did they know one wish could turn to far far more...

 **A/N: So cliffhanger. And unlike last time I will update weekly or fortnightly if I have a lot going on. Luv ya all xoxo**


	2. Maya' s picture

**A/N: Thanks for the review,here's your update!**

A month had passed since then and Maya had put her picture in her portfolio and not looked at it once after that. However, it was art class and she was reminded when she was told to take out a piece of her work. It was a picture of a butterfly with the word 'hope' going down it. She had always said that it represented Riley's friendship to her. Everyone was then instructed to draw a butterfly with a word going down it and Maya was asked if she could create another picture that represented herself or her family. She did what she was instructed but could still clearly see the picture in her mind. The finished masterpiece had the word 'Hart' on it. Maya was then asked to explain. "It says this because I am a Hart and it fits perfectly. I have a heart locket of me and my mom as well so it goes." She explained. She then put her two butterflies in her portfolio but not before seeing the picture from the month before. She couldn't help but wondering who he would choose. In her mind it was either,Missy or Riley but never her. It brought her to thinking about it even more and she needed to find out who it was. She had to find out so when Missy turned up outside the lockers it was no surprise.

Lucas had art class with Maya and was amazed by her pieces. His butterfly had the word Texas going down it. He knew that Maya would always tease him for it but that was the real him and there was no denying it. He decorated it with a few swirls and circles inside circles then painted it. He had blue and red and white on his butterfly and the back ground was the lightest shade of green. His piece looked quite good but it could never beat Maya's. He finished class and went straight to the normal lockers with Maya and Riley. However,he knew he was going to be in some trouble when Missy approached him. She came up to him after several months of avoiding him so what did she need now?

Maya stood there not saying anything. "Alright,Lucas,I've given you several months to come to your senses,so who's it going to be,me,Riley or Maya?" Maya couldn't help herself but asked, "Who said anything about me?" To which Missy just stared blankly at her. Lucas stood there without saying anything. Riley and Missy were smiling sweetly at him,trying to get his attention whilst Maya had a pained look on her face. She knew where this was going,if Missy was denied he'd be in deep trouble. Missy would say something and words would spread. If he denied Riley,well that's the end of it for Riley. Not the whole world,she'd still have Maya but it wouldn't be the same. The friendship would be in jeopardy,it might not even last. If he did happen to choose Maya,it wouldn't really change anything for them. Just a few things,like the entirety of Riley's friendship. The permanent teasing and not to mention the whole school's spirit towards them.

Lucas thought and thought and thought. Until someone brought him back to reality. "Lucas,come on,who's it going to be?" Missy was clearly getting impatient. He thought some more before making a speech to distract them. "Right, so Riley. You're the best person I've ever met. In a bubbly way. You have always had compassion for me. You've always stopped anything bad that could happen to me. You definitely are special. Missy,you have done a lot of growing up already. You are a popular girl,there's no denying that and I'm only in my little group. But I understand that you like me. I don't want to hurt either of you which brings me to Maya. So I know that you may not feel like in that way for me but if I did decide on you it may ruin things. However,you're amazing and stuff. We have our little game. You draw the best artwork in the world but at some point I wish to show you my work. Then I think,no, I can't it isn't good enough. Maya,you are truly talented." Lucas finished,breathing. Riley still tried to get his attention by smiling whilst Missy stood there also smiling but tapping her foot as well. Maya stood there taken back by what Lucas said. She couldn't believe the compliment. Lucas looked at each one of them carefully,thinking about who he could choose. Going through his head what would be the best option. He knew he could've said he wasn't deciding but that seemed even worse in his opinion.

Maya stood there waiting. She was quickly getting impatient and Lucas could tell. Then she realized something she wished she hadn't. "I'm inside my picture!" She muttered making sure no one was listening. The girls were staring at Lucas and Lucas was now staring at the ground. Missy then spoke up once more. "You know,Lucas,I've always thought you were special." Riley couldn't take it anymore. "Well I've always known that you're unique. You choose what's in your heart." She was now not the bubbly girl Maya knew of. She was the girl who now wasn't so happy,in fact the tone of her voice gave of the impression of mad. When it was Riley! Lucas still didn't move or Say anything. At this point,people could've thought he was a statue or frozen. Riley however,pulled her bag out and started fiddling and opening her notebook. She then started writing something but when asked she did not wish to share with them. At one point Missy started fiddling around and did her hair for a while. She didn't have an elastic,but she still braided it. Even Maya got impatient. She started looking through her locker then pulled out a folder and looked directly at something,no one knew what it was. Maya had the picture right in front of her and it was as if it was staring right back at her. She studied the picture and then decided that it was exactly like the situation at hand. She was out of the game,she thought.

"I've decide,I choose..."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!Keep reading to find out. Luv ya all XOX**


	3. Who's it going to be?

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you to: Rauralover21,Kingofanimeships and guest that gave me amazing revie. I do this for my readers. It was supposed to be tomorrow when this came out but it's ready now! Anyway here's chapter 3...**

Maya's heartbeat was racing. One word could change everything. Riley could easily be crushed and Missy had no fear in telling the whole school what a total jerk he is. Maya had nothing wrong with her being chosen but she knew it couldn't happen. Even if she wished upon a star like her mother used to tell her so...of course that was before she forgot about her. For a short amount of time,their relationship was as great as any now. She knew it wouldn't be her though. It couldn't be,she was Maya Penelope Hart,the broken girl who no one cared for. Right? Wrong! She was the girl who starting believing that not everything would work but she could at least try it all. It seemed to be anyone's game. It was never hers though. It never could be hers. That'd break Riley's heart and she didn't want that. She protected Riley from anything,at least that's what she used to believe. Until... boy standing in front of her just like in the picture and making up his mind about who he wanted. If it took him that long,she believed she was certainly out of the picture. She thought she had no chance now.

"I've decided,I choose..." Lucas paused. Oh no here it comes thought Maya. He could crush Riley's huge heart,make pain turn into the newest game to play and start fake rumors about him if he wasn't careful. "Maya." He calmly told the others hoping they wouldn't react. Maya froze. Missy stormed away to bother another group of unpopular people with good looking guys in it. She was obviously trying to replace one of the boys in her little group. "Lucas..." Riley stared him down. He tried his best not to hurt her. "Sorry." He meant it but he knew he couldn't fix things now. To his surprise,Riley just walked away over to Farkle. They were left alone. Instead of actually making an effort to speak,Maya ran off to the art room. She needed to paint. Lucas was still stood with his head hung,he decided that he couldn't live like this. He went into Mr. Matthews class before it started and wrote a note,saying he was going to be late. He apologized for any inconvenience of the late arrival and that it was because he had received an important call from Texas. He knew that he didn't have to but he felt bad. He loved history class but he had to go work on his extra credit class. That was music. No one really knew he liked music but if he was there,he could easily express his feelings.

Riley ran off to quickly find Farkle. He saw the upsetness in her eyes and knew something was wrong. He assumed it was about Lucas as she took whatever they had very seriously up until a few weeks ago. They stayed close friends but everyone accepted that it was a lot more than that. They had a lot more things to discuss then their relationship but sooner or later it would come up. "Hey Farkle,Can I sit?" Riley sobbed. "Always! It's Farkle time!" Riley had to chuckle at that. Whenever she was upset,she would always go to Farkle. Maya was understanding but she couldn't be an option in this situation and besides Farkle listened before cheering her up. "Lucas chose Maya over me and I thought we were friends but I don't know now." Riley told him. "It's probably not that he didn't want to choose you but if he did then it would be like he hadn't moved on. I know that you have and I know that he has. Riley,you guys are all friends with each other." Farkle explained his view. Riley just nodded and received a loving hug from Farkle.

Maya was in the art room,painting a new picture. This one had her and Lucas in it. They were hugging. With Lucas choosing her it brought up all sorts of mixed feelings. Passion,angry,sad,happy,overjoyed and emotionless all at the same time. She was acting crazy. All of a sudden Lucas liked her and she liked him. There was too many changes happening for her right now. She was going to be late for history class but she didn't care,if she was drawing nothing could distract her. Not even Ranger Rick. Not even being late to one of her favorite classes.

Lucas was all set up with his guitar. Music spoke to him. It was his way of feeling. If only we could be together. If only it would last forever. No,no I don't wanna be like this. But everything about you,when you're gone,I'll miss. It was his way of saying love me,don't leave me. No one had any clue that he had written enough songs to have a complete album. Just as he finished his song,he glanced at the clock. He didn't think he'd be more than five minutes! It was twenty minutes into the class and he needed to get there. He slowly walked down the stairs and walked into the Matthews class. "Mr. Friar,glad you could join us." Mr. Matthews told him. "Sorry,Sir. It was an important call." Lucas tried to seem honest but it was all a lie. Usually Maya would make a joke about how he needed to reach his folks back in Texas but she knew it wasn't the truth. She kept quiet though as even though she loved messing with him,he'd chosen her. She felt kind of responsible for him being late. She was late herself but that was by seven minutes. Her picture had been complete with the art elements including color. "We're learning about William Shakespeare because his history will help us with English class." Riley interrupted Maya's thoughts to explain to Lucas. "Oh,okay." Lucas replied then sat in his usual seat behind Maya. "So who can tell me a Shakespeare tragedy?" Only one hand was raised. "Romeo and Juliet is classed as a tragedy because of the ending." Farkle explained. "Macbeth is another one of Shakespeare's killer plays. It's also a tragedy." Farkle continued until Mr. Matthews took over. "Your assignment is to write a paragraph about one of the Shakespeare plays or poems. If you decide you would change it,change it!" Just as everyone groaned,the bell signalled meaning that school was over. Lucas and Maya were both glad as it had been a very tough day.

Maya was alone in her bedroom drawing the sky getting darker. She had the stars in the right places and the moon accurate. She heard a bang. She looked out her window and there he was. "We need to talk!" Lucas told her as he let himself in. "Riley isn't mad,you're lucky about that one." Maya replied. "I'm not here to talk about Riley,Maya, how do you feel?" Lucas asked. Maya smirked before answering. "I feel great,thanks and how are you?" She teased. "How do you feel about me?" There was some desperation in Lucas' voice which she had never heard before. She kept quiet for a while. "Well,I thought I didn't like you but then I drew you and it seemed right. Then the picture came alive and boom! Ballerinas!" Maya shouted trying to cover up everything that she had just said. "So you do like me?" Lucas pushed. He knew he was putting her on the edge but he needed to know. "Yes,now will you leave?" Maya asked sternly. Lucas disappeared after that and Maya finally got her peace.

 **A/N:Be sure to review aand follow,it would mean everything to me. Luv ya all as usual! See you on Sunday!**


	4. You can't keep doing this

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you are all enjoying this fanfiction. Anyway here it is!**

Maya was peacefully in her room,drawing as much as her heart desires. With the visit from the guest,it gave her less and less time to complete focuse on her picture. She gave up after a while and just wanted to sleep,it wasn't like her but if she couldn't focuse,she couldn't draw her picture right. She took pride in her work,which she never did with anything else,this was her special place. The place where anything could be real,it was her time to shine. Her time to resolve conflict and understand the world. This was a place of her belief and hope.

Lucas was back in his own bedroom now,pondering on the newest topic of class and the window he had previously been to. His mind was focusing on his little,blonde beauty who had captured his heart recently. He was trying so hard to complete his assignment which was due in two days. He knew all the answers and didn't need help with it yet he found himself in a group chat asking about it. Maya,Riley and Zay weren't really sure and if they were they'd already done it or had their teachers help who wouldn't let people cheat. How lucky is Riley Matthews? He thought. Riley had all the answers in front of her,Maya wasn't going to do it. Everyone was sure of that and Zay was wherever he was,he just didn't reply. Farkle finally came and gave some light on the situation. He had all the answers to the questions and even had some questions of his own answered. He was definitely a genius! That didn't need explaining,it was obvious. Lucas made up an excuse about having to help his mama so he didn't have to answer any questions he didn't know how to.

Maya looked at the newest group chat,Ranger Rick was asking about homework. She simply told everyone that she was doing art homework and that she didn't have time for this. Secretly,she had already done it. If she believed in something strongly,which was rare,she would make an effort. However,Her drawings weren't exactly turning out right so she gave up. Instead,she tried other things. She tried playing guitar,baking,singing and texting Riley about her newest drawn pictures but nothing could take her mind off him. It was nearly seven o'clock when the previous day seemed to repeat itself. A quick bang on the window and she was up,she didn't want to answer but there was no excuse that she could make up. "What you doing here,Ranger Rick?" Maya asked. "Just wandering by,thought I'd come see you." He replied. "You know you can't keep doing this." Maya sternly told him. "Look,I just wanted to ask: Why do you push me away?" Lucas tried and tried for an answer but he'd never gotten it,now was his chance. "You can't keep coming to my house like this,Lucas." Maya made sure she didn't say anything she could regret. "When you're ready to talk,I'll be right here. Just call." Lucas told her and with that he was gone. Maya thought about what he had said,she always thought Riley was the one she could speak to...now she wasn't so sure.

Lucas drew one more picture,this time it replicated the image he was previously in. It had Maya's window and the back of his head then her. She was laying on her bed drawing peacefully,it was as if everything was perfect. He wanted to be in a world like this but he knew he couldn't. That was impossible because the picture he drew implyed that they were together. Everything would change if that happened though,he wouldn't break Riley. He kind of already did at one point but once it was explained,she was fine. He was starting to think she might have even got over him. Found herself a new person to think about for two years. At least that's what he hoped. He hoped because he knew Maya would never be with him if Riley was still hung up on him,she didn't break her friends like that. She called herself the broken girl and she didn't want that for her friends. Lucas knew not to mess with her because he could never win.

Maya,on the other hand,always messed with him. She wasn't mean to him,it was just their game which she always won. Besides Lucas noticed how she smiled every time she got to mess with him so he let it be. It was how things were,how things were always supposed to be. She was a tough girl who knew what she wanted. However,now she wasn't so sure. She thought that maybe a tiny bit of hope in Lucas was what she could never have but now she was beginning to trust him. Something she never thought she could do...that scared her. She was finally giving in to an unknown enemy and nothing was as it seemed.

Lucas had a great life or so everyone imagined. He could easily get into the popular group but he stuck by his friends. The ones that would treat him right no matter what he did. The ones he could always rely on. Those were his real friends,Riley,Farkle and Maya. Riley believed in him still even after he chose Maya. She understood that sometimes Maya will be chosen over her,it's just who's right for whatever it is they're doing. Maya didn't have the best family life behind her smile but she had friends who could count on her and a mother who tried really hard to be there for her. That was all that mattered. Lucas had the best friends he could ask for. The best and only friends he wanted to keep. This was what was important to him and so was art. So he drew whatever he felt,whoever he was constantly reminded of and most of the time that was Maya.

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated,Luv ya all xox**


	5. Yes

**A/N: I haven't been on in ages,I'm stressed,reviews are low and I couldn't access my account. I don't know if anyone else had the same problem but I did. But I'm back..**

One week later, Maya found herself crying in her bed. She hadn't gone to school that day because she told her mom she was sick. The real reason was because she had found Ranger Rick's drawing of them together. A heart locket of them. She didn't know what this meant and she wanted to. Maya didn't really know why she was crying,it just felt right. However,it did give her an idea for her next piece. She picked up her pencil and began to sketch her outlines. Lucas was at her window,seeing her cry for the first time. She knew this was more than likely to happen right now because she was sobbing uncontrollably. Even if she wasn't crying when he came,tears stained her like paint on a brand new shirt making her eyes become even clearer than ever before. She knew Lucas was going to come...he always did.

Lucas felt empty-handed at school. There was no nicknames or fire to compete with. It didn't feel right. As soon as school was over he vowed to go see Maya to make sure she was okay. He couldn't live in a world without her and he thought that it was probably his fault. Why? Because he'd hurt a brunette recently and she felt broken. She felt as if something changed between Riley and Lucas and she didn't want that. Because she knew if he wasn't Riley's,she could easily fall for him and she didn't want that. She couldn't give Lucas her broken soul,he deserved better and she knew it. Like he'd ever feel the same way anyway. Maya saw the picture but she never believed it,her feelings were just being spared. So much for a happy ending. So much for love but none of it ever came true. None of it was for him or her. That's what they all said. Lucas didn't mean to tell Riley there was another but he couldn't help himself. More than ever before he knew what he felt. He had to spare Riley's feelings,like he was supposed to,but he just couldn't. Lucas had hurt Riley one too many times for Maya to take. She knew she could fix the little things but not something as big as this. It was nearly the end of the day and it had been torture. Riley wouldn't speak to him, Farkle was at some science thing that had lasted longer than it was supposed to and Zay was visiting Texas. There wasn't much for him but to sit and stare at the clock.

Back at Maya's house,her tears had calmed down a little but not much. Because of Lucas Riley wasn't too happy and when Riley fell apart,so did she. Her mother tried her best but Riley was like her sister and it hurt her to know that the whole reason this had happened was because of her and Lucas. "If only I knew better." She muttered through her pillow to herself. Because her feelings used to be hidden away from smiley Riley. Now she had to explain the real world. The one where she was chosen by Lucas because she was something more than just a close friend. She knew that,he knew that...everyone should know that but they don't. They could never believe it anyway. Maya the broken with Lucas the good...it just didn't work. But Lucas had a dark side and intended to use it.

Lucas ran straight too the all too familiar window to find a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Maya crying. He didn't know why but he felt as if it was his fault and that wasn't right. "Maya?" He questioned not believing that Maya could ever bring herself to tears. "Just leave me alone." She muffled through the pillow. Stubborn! He thought. "Maya, I need to know,what's up?" Lucas asked not backing down. "It doesn't concern you,you've got people who love you,people who'd give up everything just to have you alive. You have something to be proud of. You have life." Maya told him,not letting go of her only secret. "Listen,you have people who care about you..." But he was cut off. "Like who?" Maya muttered once more,not even bothering to lift her head up again. For a brief moment in silence,all you could see was tear stained pillows and canvas'. "Me...and Riley and Farkle and even Zay. Topanga and Mr. Matthews and Auggie. And Shawn and your mom. Many people love you,Maya,now what's this really about?" Lucas tried to be genuine but he needed an answer. "I kinda saw how...how you drew us." Maya rushed through each word like the world depended on it. "Well,here's something! Actually speaking of which I have a surprise for you." He said as he took out a suspicious looking box. Maya just rose an eyebrow. "Open it." He calmly told her. She opened it to find a locket,like the one in the picture. She instantly took a picture with him to put in. The one like in the picture,so she could recreate the picture. She felt herself leaning towards Lucas but immediately stopped herself. She was Maya Penelope Hart,there was no way she was going to go through with this. "Maya,will you give us a try,please." He didn't mean to say what he did at first but then he was glad about it. Because he could find out how she really felt. This time she stepped aside and his face dropped until she kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear. "Yes."One week later, Maya found herself crying in her bed. She hadn't gone to school that day because she told her mom she was sick. The real reason was because she had found Ranger Rick's drawing of them together. A heart locket of them. She didn't know what this meant and she wanted to. Maya didn't really know why she was crying,it just felt right. However,it did give her an idea for her next piece. She picked up her pencil and began to sketch her outlines. Lucas was at her window,seeing her cry for the first time. She knew this was more than likely to happen right now because she was sobbing uncontrollably. Even if she wasn't crying when he came,tears stained her like paint on a brand new shirt making her eyes become even clearer than ever before. She knew Lucas was going to come...he always did.

Lucas felt empty-handed at school. There was no nicknames or fire to compete with. It didn't feel right. As soon as school was over he vowed to go see Maya to make sure she was okay. He couldn't live in a world without her and he thought that it was probably his fault. Why? Because he'd hurt a brunette recently and she felt broken. She felt as if something changed between Riley and Lucas and she didn't want that. Because she knew if he wasn't Riley's,she could easily fall for him and she didn't want that. She couldn't give Lucas her broken soul,he deserved better and she knew it. Like he'd ever feel the same way anyway. Maya saw the picture but she never believed it,her feelings were just being spared. So much for a happy ending. So much for love but none of it ever came true. None of it was for him or her. That's what they all said. Lucas didn't mean to tell Riley there was another but he couldn't help himself. More than ever before he knew what he felt. He had to spare Riley's feelings,like he was supposed to,but he just couldn't. Lucas had hurt Riley one too many times for Maya to take. She knew she could fix the little things but not something as big as this. It was nearly the end of the day and it had been torture. Riley wouldn't speak to him, Farkle was at some science thing that had lasted longer than it was supposed to and Zay was visiting Texas. There wasn't much for him but to sit and stare at the clock.

Back at Maya's house,her tears had calmed down a little but not much. Because of Lucas Riley wasn't too happy and when Riley fell apart,so did she. Her mother tried her best but Riley was like her sister and it hurt her to know that the whole reason this had happened was because of her and Lucas. "If only I knew better." She muttered through her pillow to herself. Because her feelings used to be hidden away from smiley Riley. Now she had to explain the real world. The one where she was chosen by Lucas because she was something more than just a close friend. She knew that,he knew that...everyone should know that but they don't. They could never believe it anyway. Maya the broken with Lucas the good...it just didn't work. But Lucas had a dark side and intended to use it.

Lucas ran straight too the all too familiar window to find a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Maya crying. He didn't know why but he felt as if it was his fault and that wasn't right. "Maya?" He questioned not believing that Maya could ever bring herself to tears. "Just leave me alone." She muffled through the pillow. Stubborn! He thought. "Maya, I need to know,what's up?" Lucas asked not backing down. "It doesn't concern you,you've got people who love you,people who'd give up everything just to have you alive. You have something to be proud of. You have life." Maya told him,not letting go of her only secret. "Listen,you have people who care about you..." But he was cut off. "Like who?" Maya muttered once more,not even bothering to lift her head up again. For a brief moment in silence,all you could see was tear stained pillows and canvas'. "Me...and Riley and Farkle and even Zay. Topanga and Mr. Matthews and Auggie. And Shawn and your mom. Many people love you,Maya,now what's this really about?" Lucas tried to be genuine but he needed an answer. "I kinda saw how...how you drew us." Maya rushed through each word like the world depended on it. "Well,here's something! Actually speaking of which I have a surprise for you." He said as he took out a suspicious looking box. Maya just rose an eyebrow. "Open it." He calmly told her. She opened it to find a locket,like the one in the picture. She instantly took a picture with him to put in. The one like in the picture,so she could recreate the picture. She felt herself leaning towards Lucas but immediately stopped herself. She was Maya Penelope Hart,there was no way she was going to go through with this. "Maya,will you give us a try,please." He didn't mean to say what he did at first but then he was glad about it. Because he could find out how she really felt. This time she stepped aside and his face dropped until she kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear. "Yes."


	6. Lucas' picture

**A/N: I haven't planned this chapter but I'm going to try. And also I want to say thank you to SerinaFriar and Fanatic21 for reviewing. It's made me want to write more.**

Maya had really said yes! It wasn't just some crazy dream that Lucas thought he was in. The problem was...friends. Riley and Farkle. How could they tell them? Riley's whatever they used to be...with Maya. Lucas told her everything would be okay but she wasn't so sure. Not to mention,Missy Bradford coming and getting in the way of everything. That was how they wanted to tell them but they already knew. Missy! They knew this was the work of Missy. It just had to be.

Riley took the news quite well,sort of. Lucas took care of that.

"Maya's happiness means everything to me." Riley told them both. It was a little weird to see them together but she could get used to it. Unless someone else had something to say. Of course,it had to be Missy.

"You know,Lucas. I really don't get you. You gave me up for this. Why?" Missy spoke in her overly boring voice. It was supposed to sound grown up but it just sounded like whining. Lucas didn't have it all though. He didn't want Missy. He wanted Maya. He also had a surprise for her. It was the locket from the picture. He'd slotted a picture of the two in there together as well. Because it's what felt right. He didn't tell her what he was doing but he walked back and put it on her neck.

"You forgot about this." He whispered into her ear. She just stood there smiling. Who knew Maya Hart's life could finally feel a little more complete? Lucas did,that's who. Because you give her a little love,she can start to grow as a person. Naturally,to annoy Miss,Maya smiled and opened it. Lucas draped his arm around her shoulder just to make her even more jealous of what they had. She opened it but she didn't know if it had anything in it. She looked excited and surprised when she saw the picture he had placed of them. Nothing was impossible for Maya anymore. Suddenly Lucas realised he was in his picture. Time stopped.

Lucas felt like forever passed before Missy stormed off,obviously losing the battle. He was in his picture. He had finally got there,to where he wanted to be. That was him. Complete. As Long as he had Maya in his life,he would be complete. However,Maya was a different story. She hadn't felt like this since forever and a day ago. When her dad was still there with her mom and she had a whole family. One that she spoke to about her problems. Not anymore though. Now Lucas or Riley would be told about her problems and they'd try to fix them. But somethings can't be fixed.

That's how life was,Maya felt like a misfit and the others assured her she wasn't. As time went on she started to accept it. That they were her friends and would try to fix anything,even if it had absolutely nothing to do with the whole thing in the first place. But one thing she knew she would never lose was her artwork. That told a-not-so-beautiful story but she still drew what happened in her life anyway. What she could imagine,the was her place and no one could change that. Not even some so-called popular girl artist. Yeah,okay? Missy wasn't even a painter or a drawer! Let alone an artist!

Lucas didn't like admitting he was a good drawer because God only knows how many nicknames,Maya could come up with for him. His secret was out. He knew that one for sure. He just wanted Maya to have hopes and dreams like the rest of the world. Because even if you fail,you'll find something wonderful. He couldn't explain that to Maya. Maya was her own human being and as much as he wanted her to believe it,he knew she wouldn't budge. What she did and what she thought about was strictly between her and Riley. Sometimes he'd be included but the rights of him commenting were about as slim to 'd learned that the hard way but forever was frozen whilst they were in his picture.

Lucas snapped back to reality,realizing it had been over three minutes since Missy had gone and Maya was beginning to wonder what was up with him. Certainly,Lucas wasn't going crazy. Could he have been day dreaming about other people? No,that wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Maya just had to wait to find out what it was because the bell just rung and she was dragged into class by Riley. It's a hard life! At least,it was Mr. Matthews' class. Riley's dad always let them talk in class. About whatever they needed to talk about. Which sometimes could be more than it seemed. Unless it needed to be in private which was hardly anything. Maya felt broken but her friends were always right there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. And for Maya Penelope Hart...that's all she ever needed.

 **A/N: So...what do you guys think? I don't know if it's my best work but most of it was going on in Lucas' mind. And once again this chapter hadn't been drafted out first or anything so yeah! One more thing, I have a wattpad account as well now-TheMusicLover 003. I did a Maya Hart's diary fanfic. It's Maya's diary if u wanna check it out. Lucaya,of course! It hasn't had many views and I decided to not continue it because it didn't have many views. Thank you so much for the support on here though. I mean over 1,000 views!I can't thank you all enough. Remember to review. Luv ya all xoxo**


	7. Telling Riley and he always knew

**A/N: Not gonna lie,I have no idea what I'm gonna write.**

"Riles,life sometime can let you down,I'm protecting you from that. But I'm also letting you down a the same time." Maya had began,Riley had no idea what she was on about.

"Maya,you don't have to protect me from yourself. What is it?" Bubbly,of course. Innocent girl,have you not realized yet?

"Just promise me,what I'm about to tell you won't change our friendship." Maya pleaded.

"Lucas and I...we're going out." Riley's faced dropped.

"How could that make me feel bad? I'm happy for you." Riley wasn't the kind of girl who knew how to hold grudges,she was Riley Matthews,daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. She was a special girl with a little brother to look after,a warming home and a beautiful soul. Maya couldn't quite compare,she had half a mother,no siblings,hardly a warming home and a broken soul. Sure,her friends would be there to pick her up when she fell and sure,she was grateful. But it wasn't the same...all she wanted was a family. With Riley and Lucas holding her hands along the way,she could feel like more than just a girl who was left.

Lucas sat in silence,watching the girls talk. They sat there waiting for someone to help but they never came. Life got in the way of all that's important and to Lucas that wasn't right. People got in the way of Maya's happiness. All he ever wanted was for Maya to smile,to love herself. But no matter what she was told she could never believe it was true. She'd been let down too many times to believe that anything good could happen for her. Until Lucas came.

Lucas taught her about life,about once in a while something good coming along. He taught her to not wait for Josh because he wasn't worth it. He could've been but he wasn't. He taught her how it felt to be loved. Maya was thankful but the disappointment was much larger than the happiness she was just starting to find. Telling Riley was hard but she managed to do it,she thanked Lucas for that. Riley had some news of her own. At the bay window of course.

"So I go out with Lucas and suddenly you have a crush on Zay?" Maya questioned. Riley smiled.

"I know he's in Texas but I've had a crush on him for a while." Confess much. They sat there in silence for the next few minutes. Maya had no words. Riley had no words. Awkwardness filled the air. They stayed like that for three hours. Then Maya went home.

"Hey,your mom let me in." Lucas told her as he casually drew in her sketchbook. Maya realized what he was doing and fear rushed through her body.

"Did you happen to see anything in there?" She gestured over to the sketchbook.

"Uh...no,why? Should I have seen something?" Maya shook her head.

"Why are you here Lucas?"

"Came to see my girlfriend." He replied like wasn't a big deal. Maya had never actually thought about the official title. It made her feel so tied down to him. Like she was just another throw away boy that she had feelings for but could never have. She already had him though which made her wonder why she felt like this,was there something she didn't know? About him? About Riley? No,there couldn't be.

"Oh" she managed to finally reply. She just sat on her bed and eventually fell asleep. Maya looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Lucas would always remember days like these. He looked at the time and saw how late it was. Well,he couldn't walk home that late at night. His mom said she wouldn't drive since she hated driving in the dark and so he had to crash a Maya's. He got comfortable in the chair he was sat in and tried to fall asleep. He never a actually did fall asleep but in the morning he felt wide awake.

Maya didn't understand why he was there but she liked looking at him whilst his eyes were closed. His lips curved upwards to form a tiny smile,Maya had to take advantage somehow so when he opened his eyes,the first thing he saw was her.

"Dream about me?" Maya asked in a teasing voice. He gave her a slight smirk.

"Me to know,you to find out." Maya pulled a face at him as he laughed. That was the moment Maya finallyrealized how lucky she was. How much she really did care for him. How much she could say about him which she couldn't say about Josh. He meant the world to her,she just didn't know it yet. But as always...he had always known.

 **A/N: Okay so sorry for the short chapter but drama is going to come! Anyway LUV YA ALL XOX**


	8. Authors note

**A/N: So... not a chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know I am actually going to continue this. I know I haven't updated in forever but with school,homework and visiting family it takes up most of my time. I also have wattpad: TheMusicLover003. Go check it out. Finally,I've been having writers block but I'll be back YA ALL XOX**


End file.
